merlin_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline (NLB)
The timeline is an order of events and occurences that have happened in the series No Looking Back. Timeline Before the Series *The Old Religion, Knights of Poltivia and magic were born in the crystal cave. *Many centuries ago the Cup of Life fell into the possession of a great warlord. One night, he gathered his army before him and collected a drop of blood from each of his soldiers and through the Cup's powers the army was made immortal, causing unimaginable carnage. Only when the Cup was emptied of the blood that it contained the enchantment no longer held and the army was destroyed. *Many years ago before the birth of five kingdoms earth Albion was in a cycle of endless carnage of war. But Bruta, the first king of Camelot, was determined to finish it. He gathered together elders of each tribe and the land division. Each respected the boundaries of others and each ruled the earth which they correspond. *The kingdom of Camelot was created and the castle was built by Cornelius Sigan, one of the most powerful sorcerers this world has ever known. Sigan became too powerful and the King at the time ordered him to be executed. Before his death, Sigan cursed Camelot, saying that he would one day return and raze the city to the ground. The Knights of Poltivia started to work for Camelot's kings. *The Round Table was a table used by the old Kings of Camelot from the days of the Old Religion, shortly after the dissolution of Albion. *Hundreds of years ago the Fisher King reigned over a rich kingdom in Albion. After he was wounded in battle, the kingdom, which was magically linked to its ruler, began to fall into ruin as his condition worsened. It eventually became a barren wasteland, neither alive or dead and populated by wyverns. *Hundreds of years ago Daobeth, a kingdom that was the most powerful of the five kingdoms was defeated by dragons. From then on, it was only ruins. *During their war with ancient Kings, the High Priestesses of the Old Religion took the blood of a girl and mingled it with the blood of a snake, creating powerful monsters, able to kill with a single touch. However, the Lamia proved to be more dangerous than their creators imagined; the High Priestesses lost control of them and the Lamia continued to kill, unwilling to stop. *In the time of the Old Religion, the druids built shrines to appease and bring rest to restless and tormented spirits. *400 years ago, Ashkanar hid the last remaining dragon egg in a tomb named after him. Ashkanar ensured that the egg was secure and that the parts to the tomb's key, known as the Triskelion, were hidden; one of its three pieces eventually wound up in the vaults of Camelot. *300 years ago, seven Knights of Camelot were seduced by the sorceress Medhir. One by one they succumbed to her power and became a force of death and destruction. They were only rendered inanimate when Medhir herself was killed. The Reign of Uther *More than two decades before the series started, Uther Pendragon conquered Camelot and became its King. *Uther's new dominion was allied with Gawant, the kingdom of his old friend Lord Godwyn. *Gaius arrives in Camelot and was royal physician. *A traditional jousting tournament was held in Camelot before Uther's marriage to Ygraine De Bois. *Sometime after becoming King, Uther married Ygraine De Bois, making her his Queen. *Gorlois was Uther Pendragon's best friend and the husband of Vivienne and held a high position in the court of Camelot. *Vivienne possessed a healing bracelet that was forged on the Isle of the Blessed. *Caerleon's father was a King of Caerleon and the father of King Caerleon. He was an ally of Uther Pendragon before the time of his son. *Alice was a skilled healer whose magical ability was known throughout the Camelot. Gaius and Alice were engaged. *Nimueh was a High Priestess of the Old Religion. She was also friends with king Uther Pendragon and his wife Ygraine and held a high position in the court of Camelot. *One of the Knights of Poltivia was Uthers greatest friend and rival in battle told him that his son had a daughter named Arturia that day. *Morgause was smuggled out of Camelot by Gaius after she was born and given to the High Priestesses of the Old Religion on the Isle of the Blessed. Due to an unknown reason, Uther was led to believe that Morgause had died shortly after her birth. *When Gorlois was away on the Northern Plains, Vivienne had a brief affair with Uther Pendragon and later gave birth to Morgana. *Gaius arrived to Great Stones of Nemeton and had taken parts in ceremonies Beltane. *When Uther's wife, Ygraine, could not bear an heir to the throne of Camelot, Uther struck a bargain with the High Priestess Nimueh that would allow Ygraine to conceive. He appeared to have sent Gaius, who was the court sorcerer and physician, to the Isle of the Blessed to make the request on his behalf. Nimueh used magic to allow Ygraine to conceive an heir. To have the balance of the world to be restored, Ygraine died in childbirth. *The night of Ygraine's death, Gaius saw the Questing Beast, a magical creature of the Old Religion and omen of misfortune. *When Tristan's sister Ygraine died in childbirth, Tristan blamed Uther for her death and challenged him to a duel. Uther won the duel but, before he died, Tristan swore that he would rise from the dead and avenge Ygraine. *Agravaine leaves Camelot after Ygraine's and Tristan's deaths. *Grief stricken over the loss of his beloved wife, Uther turned on Nimueh, accusing her of treason and banishing her from Camelot. Shortly thereafter he began the Great Purge, ordering the executions of hundreds of sorcerers, good and evil. The Knights of Camelot hunted down and killed anyone born with magic. *Uther Pendragon had allowed the Knights of Poltivia to leave eventhough they had magic for their long years of service to the kings of Camelot. *At the start of the Great Purge, Uther gave Gaius a list of all people suspected of using magic to be killed; when Gaius discovered the name of his beloved Alice on the list, he struck it off, thus giving her time to escape. *Gaius decided to stop practicing magic and to remain in Camelot as court physician. *During the Great Purge, Uther ordered many people to be drowned, including children who had inherited magic from their parents. *Alvarr's parents were executed and he was scheduled to die as well, but managed to escape from Camelot. *Edwin's parents, Gregor and Jaden, were burned at the stake. He tried to save them, but was left horribly scarred by the flames. He then disappeared from Camelot. *Around the same time Arthur was born, Uther's old friend, Lord Godwyn, had a baby daughter; her mother died in childbirth. A Sidhe elder came to her in her sleep and turned her into a Changeling, a human with a Sidhe implanted in them. He then sent his Pixie, servant Grunhilda, disguised as a human, to be her nurse and watch over her to make sure she was taken over at the right time, when she married Arthur. *Uther, during the Great Purge, hunted almost all the Blood Guards and killed them. *Julius Borden was a pupil of Gaius. During the Great Purge he disappeared and caused Gaius much trouble. *When Uther attacked the Isle of the Blessed, the Horn of Cathbhadh was smuggled to safety before the temple fell *The Crystal of Neahtid was kept and guarded by the High Priestesses on the Isle of the Blessed, before it was taken by Uther and locked into the vaults of Camelot. *Uther also pursued and slaughtered all Dragons except for the Great Dragon. Uther tricked one Dragonlord, Balinor, to lure the Great Dragon to Camelot under the pretense of wanting to make peace with it, only to capture and imprison the dragon beneath Camelot. *Uther then had all the Dragonlords rounded up and killed. *Gaius helped Balinor escape Camelot and the Dragonlord fled to Ealdor, where he took refuge with a woman named Hunith. They would later fall in love, but Uther's relentless persecution forced them apart as Balinor fled Ealdor. Whether she knew before or after his departure, Hunith later gave birth to their son, Merlin. *At some point, Gorlois befriended Queen Annis and possibly King Caerleon. *Morgana lived in the house of Gorlois until his death when she was 10 years old. *Uther sent Gorlois into battle and promised him reinforcements. The King later failed to send the promised reinforcements, resulting in Gorlois' death. Uther promised Gorlois that he would look after Morgana and subsequently readopted her as his own daughter. *Sir Leon grew up with Guinevere and Elyan; their mother worked as a maid in his family's household. Leon eventually joined the Knights of Camelot. *Sarrum of Amata arrived to Camelot when Arthur she was 10 years old. When Uther ran tournaments on honor Arthur *At some point during the last 10 years leading up to the series, Guinevere became the personal maidservant to the Lady Morgana. *The merchant Fyrien built a castle on the Sea of Meredor as an outpost for trade routes to the east. But when war broke out between Caerleon and Uther, the trade dried up and the castle was abandoned. *At some point before the series, war broke out between Caerleon and Camelot. He was defeated by Uther at the Battle of Denaria, but retreated to the Castle of Fyrien. Victory would have been denied to Camelot if Uther hadn't known of a secret labyrinth beneath the castle. *Lady Catrina was treated by Gaius as a child; she had an incurable bone disease that made it difficult for her to walk. *Camelot fought a long war against the kingdom of Mercia. *At some point before the series, Arthur killed the son of King Odin in a duel; the King would later sanction multiple attempts to assassinate Arthur. *Gwaine's father was killed fighting for Caerleon's army, suggesting that Gwaine himself was originally from Caerleon. His mother was turned down by Caerleon when she went to him for help. *Elyan leaves Camelot around a year before the series began. *Arthur led an attack on a Druid camp near Camelot. The Knights of Camelot slaughtered all the druids, along with their women and children. Arthur was young and unable to stop his men's bloodthirsty actions; he could only watch in horror. *Percival's family was killed when Cenred's men raided his village. The Once and Future King